


This Will Last

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [6]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Molly's mom uses the d word, Slurs, and so does mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Mal hates Molly's mother with a passion. Even under her intimidating gaze, she tries to stand up to her. Jen saves the day, and Mal tries to comfort Molly after the encounter.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761
Kudos: 9





	This Will Last

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tarle007 on Wattpad

Mal could feel eyes boring into her, the fiery stare from Molly’s mother enough to make her want to shrink into her flannel. Despite how she felt, she knew Molly felt ten times worse at least. Molly tightly gripped her hand, her face pale panicked. Mal turned to see Jen who looked just as nervous as she did. Mal looked at her with pleading eyes and all Jen could do was give an apologetic smile. Molly stopped and Mal stepped up beside her, looking up to fight the glare from Molly’s mother with one of her own.

“Molly,” she said cooly, “You gave us the wrong address. We’ve been driving around for seven hours. You have to focus better.” Molly stayed silent, her eyes fixed on the floor. Jen cleared her throat.

“Our address isn’t the easiest to remember. Even I forget it sometimes!” Jen nervously chuckled and the woman looked her up and down.

“I’m not surprised that you forget it,” she sneered and directed her attention to Molly again, “You, however, remember lots of things. Like those silly stories about monsters and such.”

“Actually, those stories are Greek myths. You know, history?” Mal said. She raised an eyebrow at her.

“And who are you?” she asked.

“Mal Yoo, ma’am. What should I call you?” She offered a hand to be polite. The woman eyed it with distaste.

“Evelyn. Now, Molly Powell, I wasted seven hours trying to find this place and I get here to find that you haven’t even learned to stand up straight-”

“It’s because her back hurts from working all day,” Mal blurted. Evelyn inhaled sharply.

“I’m not speaking to you right now,” she put force behind each syllable. “It is rude to interrupt.”

“I’m not exactly polite, ma’am,” Mal explained. “I’ m just telling you why she’s slouching.”

“I didn’t ask you,” Evelyn snarled. “I don’t need to be disrespected by a child and a woman like that. It’s obvious that this camp was falsely advertised. It didn’t do any of the things it was supposed to.”

“What did you think a summer camp in the middle of the woods was going to do besides give kids an outdoor experience?” Mal remarked.

“That’s it. I’m not going to be spoken to like this by a dyke and a-”

“Stop!” Molly shouted. Evelyn appeared taken aback briefly before she reached out and roughly grabbed Molly’s upper arm.

“We’re leaving,” she stated.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs Evelyn, but a camper cannot be withdrawn midsummer. It’s clearly stated in our brochure,” Jen interjected. Her eyes narrowed.

“I would like to speak with the director,” she demanded. Jen nodded.

“Of course, Rosie’s cabin is right this way. I’m afraid the girls will have to stay here, no campers allowed in the director’s cabin.” She led Evelyn off and the man knelt down, hugging Molly.

“I’m sorry your mom embarrassed you in front of your friend, I’ve got to go make sure your mother doesn’t give the director a hard time. Love you kiddo!” He ruffled her hair and waltzed off. Molly didn’t stay to watch them go, immediately heading for the cabin after she was released, bringing Mal along. She opened the door and went right to Mal’s bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Bubbles crawled onto her lap and chirped at her, making an odd noise when Molly started stroking his fur.

“I’m so sorry Mal,” Molly mumbled. Mal took a seat beside her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight against her body.

“Molly, what are you apologising for? You don’t control your mom. Is it because she called me a dyke? Let’s be honest, I totally am,” Mal reassured. Molly shook her head.

“No, she’s just- she was so rude to you and Jen. Neither of you deserved that.” Molly wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry. It’s just seeing her after being away from her for so long is really upsetting. I’ve been able to look back and realize that how I was living wasn’t normal. I’m happy right now. Maybe not forever, but for a little bit. She could take that away from me. She just tried to.”

“Jen and Rosie won’t let her. I mean, Jen hates lying and she’s a stickler for the rules, and she made up a policy to protect you. Rosie will back her up because that’s just how she is. She won’t be able to take you away unless she wants to get the law involved, and if she does that she’d expose herself for being a horrible mother, which would get her in trouble. Not to mention she signed a form agreeing to all the camp’s policies. You’re safe here.” Molly sighed and rested her head on Mal’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to lose all this,” Molly murmured. “This place is amazing. The woods, the lake, the mountains, it’s magical. The only thing better is the people here. All of you. I’ve never really had friends before, I never imagined I’d have friends like you all. I’ve never been this close with anyone. I’ve never felt this way before, felt safe with another person.” She reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. “What I have with you is so special. I know at the end of the summer I’ll have to let everything go, but I want to hold onto it while I can.”

“You won’t have to let go,” Mal reassured. “We can come back next summer. We can do group chats, face calls, we can do this long-distance. I really like you, Molly. More than I’ve ever liked anyone before. I’m willing to put my all in this if you are too. I don’t care if your mom hates me.”

“That’s funny because I don’t care either. We’ll make this work.” Molly seemed to say the last part to herself. Mal rubbed circles into the back of Molly’s hand. 

“Do you want to go find the girls?”

“No, I don’t want to go outside right now. Just in case.”

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” Mal asked.

“Whatever you want to do,” Molly replied.

“I’m good just staying like this if you are.”

“I’m good like this. I like this.” Mal kissed her forehead.

“I like you.” Molly giggled.

“I like you too.”


End file.
